Aryll
Aryll is Link's slightly younger sister in the GameCube video game The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. She is a blond girl from Outset Island, and is kidnapped early on in the game after Link saves Tetra from Ganon's henchmen. Aryll is actually the first character that the player will encounter in the game. In the beginning she's looking for her older brother and finds him on top of the watchtower that she named after herself (Aryll's Lookout). There she wakes Link up and tells him to visit their grandmother. After doing so Link's grandma explains the day's plans, which involve him turning the age of the Hero of Time of legend when he thwarted the beast that threatened the entire world. She then tells him to go back and play with Aryll. Upon doing so Aryll gives Link her most precious possession: her Telescope, but says that he can only have it for one day. After this the two of them spot a young girl about the age of Link fall into the forest after her group of pirates shoot the captor (a bird called the Helmaroc King) out of the sky. Aryll suggests that Link goes save the girl, and does so after acquiring a sword. As Link starts to head back, Aryll comes to greet him on the bridge. After she starts to cross it, the Helmaroc King from before mistakes her for Tetra and kidnaps her. Link attempts to jump after the Helmaroc King, but foolishly almost falls to his death. Thankfully Tetra saves him in the knick of time. Following this Link requests that he travels with Tetra and her gang of pirates on their ship in order that Link can save his sister. The group reluctantly agrees, but only if Link can manage to find a shield. He does so and his adventure begins to save his sister and destroy the evil that brought all of this upon her. Little does he know that a much bigger quest involving more people than just her sister is soon to begin. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aryll appears in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl As well as being a collectible trophy, Aryll appears as a sticker as well. It gives whoever is wearing it in the Subspace Emissary +8 in electricity, and is specially useful for the playable character Pikachu. Trophy description "Link's cheerful younger sister, often seen wearing a hibiscus-print dress. Despite her age, she has a good head on her shoulders and carries her turtle-marked telescope with care. On Link's birthday, Aryll is mistaken for the female pirate captain,Tetra and captured by the Helmaroc King. Imprisoned in the Forsaken Fortress, she awaits rescue by Link." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Aryll appears as a trophy in the Wii U version. Trophy description "Link's adorable little sister. She has the misfortune to be kidnapped and carried away from her home on Outset Island by a monstrous bird--and all on her big brother's birthday too! With his sister's prized telescope in hand (she lent it to him as a birthday treat), Link sets out on a grand voyage to rescue her." ''Hyrule Warriors'' series In the Hyrule Warriors series, Aryll speaks on behalf of Toon Link by using the Pirate's Charm. She is capable of seeing the events that unfold around him. Trivia *After completing The Wind Waker and restarting it, Aryll will wear the pink dress with the skull she wore at the end before the credits. *Aryll does not appear in the game's sequel The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits